chaosdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Dragon (Comic)
Chaos Dragon is a sprite webcomic involving the "universes" of Dragon Ball Z and Sonic the Hedgehog combining. The whole theory about "Sonic = DBZ" is the main plot device that binds the entire story together, it all started by comparing Sonic and DBZ characters together like so... Character Comparison Sonic The Hedgehog - Goku Miles "Tails" Prower - Krillin Knuckes The Hedgehog - Piccolo Jr. Shadow The Hedgehog - Prince Vegeta Amy Rose - Gohan Silver The Hedgehog - Future Trunks E-123 Omega - Captain Ginyu (Ginyu was originally compared with Omega) Doctor Ivo Robotnik - Doctor Gero Mecha Sonic - Cell Metal Sonic - Android #18 Chaos - Majin Buu Mephiles The Dark - Frieza These were the main characters compared, but with new characters added to the comic, came more comparison. Super Sonic - Goku (Super Saiyan) Super Shadow - Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Super Silver Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Super Amy - Gohan (Super Saiyan) Emperor Metallix - Android #18 (Under Metallix's control) Scourge The Hedgehog - Bardock Ashura The Hedgehog - Broly Tikal The Echdina - Dende Espio The Chameleon - Tien Shinhan Metal Knuckles - Android #17 E-123 Omega - Android #16 Doctor Finitevus - Cooler Shadic - Vegito Sonow - Gogeta Apart from comparison of Characters, there were other key things such as... Chaos Force - Ki Energy Shenron/Porunga - Chaos (Chaos was originally compared to Buu, he still is technically, but also compared to the Eternal Dragons because he is the physical manifestation of the Emeralds). Chaos Emeralds - Earthling Dragon Balls Super Emeralds - Namekian Dragon Balls Angel Island - Dende's Lookout So, by popular standard, Sonic and DBZ are very much alike, there have been speculations of which was made first, most people think DBZ was made first, and Sonic was based on it but; Personally, I don't care- Metal-Locked-Forever. Synopsis The story starts out with goku finding the green Chaos Emerald out in a field, from that point there is a massive surge of energy, meanwhile in the Hidden Palace Zone, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles sense that the Emeralds have been disturbed. From this point on, portals have been appearing all over Planet Mobius that lead to Earth, and vice-versa, this is how the "Sonicverse" and "Dragon Ballverse" meet. The first two characters to meet are Captain Ginyu and Miles Prower, this creates a problem, to which Shadow and Knuckles solve, but more problems are created when Ginyu steals Shadow's body with his Change Beam. Therefore, the first "Saga" is created, but Ginyu is caught out when Shadow's spirit escapes Other World and eventually kills Ginyu, and gets his body back. In Other World, Shadow met up with defeated villains from Dragon Ball Z's past; Cell, Frieza, Buu and even Cooler, together they find a way to escape Hell using Buu's Dimension Scream. Not all good news though, Cell, Frieza, Buu, Cooler, Broly and several other villains escaped along with Shadow and cause chaos in both universes. It is unknown if they are still around. Cell meets up with Mecha Sonic, who escaped the Death Egg, he was stopped by Trunks who had come from the future to stop yet another threat, Trunks killed Mecha Sonic and he escaped along with the others. After Ginyu was killed, Cooler almost instantly flew over the Angel Island and destroyed the Master Emerald, which released Tikal and Chaos, the two ran away but were stopped by Shadow, he had an idea to help them. Before this however, Tikal used the light blue and purple Emeralds to seal the entrance to Hell that Shadow escaped from. He showed them the "Chaos Liquefaction" technique he learned in Hell, Chaos and Tikal combined in a green flash into one being, very similar to "Tikhaos" in the Sonic Universe comics. Soon after Metal Sonic fights with Goku and Piccolo, and wins, before this, Piccolo and Gohan were practicing their Instant Transmission, they wnet to tell Goku but were met with Metal Sonic. Vegeta had entred a Mobius portal and was knocked out by Metal Sonic, which lead to these events. Meanwhile back in the Death Egg, Metal Sonic awakens Metal Knuckles, the two go back to Earth and Metal Sonic is killed by Goku's Kamehameha, he meets up with Frieza and Ginyu in Hell. Metal Knuckles abandons the battle back to the Death Egg and awakens Emperor Metallix, along with Silver Fox the three head to Earth. Meanwhile Knuckles and Sonic head to the Emerald Altar, Knuckles restores the Master Emerald and the two use it to go super, the fly in to space to find a portal. But they run into Metal Knuckles, Metallix and Silver Fox, Knuckles heads back to Earth to meet with Tikal and Shadow while Sonic fights the robots. He is defeated, Sonic is knocked all the way back down to Mobius where Knuckles is, Knuckles heals him but the robots come back too. "Liquid Tikal" was gathering up too much power which was basically; scaring the shit out of Shadow, this, combined with the sheer anger of Sonic's near death by Metallix was all he needed to go dark. Dark Shadow fights the robots and sees that Metallix has also turned super, meanwhile Goku and Vegeta follow the massive power given off by Super Knuckles, Dark Shadow and Super Metallix. Metal Knuckles and Silver Fox escape but Goku and Vegeta arrives and turn Super Saiyan, Sonic then turns dark and he and Shadow fight Goku and Vegeta. Defeated, Liquid Tikal heals them, Goku and Vegeta flee and Liquid Tikal goes back to the Hidden Palace, before this however Metallix uses mind control against Knuckles and the two fight, Tikal easily beats him. Knuckles and Metallix then go to Station Square. Metallix then take over #18 and the three fly away. Sally Acorn and Amy Rose see this and follow them. 18 esacpes them and goes to the Hidden Palace along with Knuckles, by this time, Knuckles' mind control had worn off, Tikal and Chaos were back to normal, Chaos had stayed behind in Station Square to reminicse but was met by Cell and Mecha Sonic, he easily beat them. 18 fired a Ki blast at Tikal but Knuckles jumped in the way and died. He awoke in Heaven, he walked up to the "check in" station and went to an elevator, Maria Robotnik and Locke; Knuckles' father can be see in the distance. Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow wake up and use the Time Travel portal by using Chaos Control times 2 to go to hell. Shadow meets with Black Doom and then the two go back. Aftr killing Knuckles #18 enters their portal and is in hell, but here mind control depletes and she is trapped. Tikal takes Knuckles body and buries him next to the Emerlad Altar, Knuckles then uses his Spirit to enter the Real world and talk to Tikal, he says to talk to Piccolo. Sonic and Shadow arrive and have a funeral. Meanwhile Sally and Amy catch up with Metallix and Silver Fox, Sally then uses NICOLE's EMP to take them down. Sally and Amy then run over to Metallix whose cable connecing hum to his throne had broken and they beat him up. They go back home, but Metallix wakes up and sees his body is brutally broken down, he meets with Silver Fox, he then betrays him and slices his head off. Metallix is dead and Silver takes off his head to reveal Tails, this whole time, Silver Fox had been a robot suit. MORE SOON